


Daylight's Fading

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Demons, Fainting, Gen, Heavy Angst, Injury, Season-Ending Injury, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Alternate S1 finale) Sam Winchester is driving his dad and his big brother to the hospital after a crazy night. Suddenly, they're violently hit by another car. Dean Winchester is the one who wakes up...and he's hurt too badly to do anything to help.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 9





	Daylight's Fading

So the gigantic four-wheeler (er, truck) slams full force into the Impala. Sam Winchester had been on his way to the local hospital, with his un-possessed dad John in the passenger seat, and his big brother Dean bleeding out in the back. 

The truck--driven by a demon, of course--crashes into them. They don't die, that would be too easy. All of them are passed out, in really bad condition. 

Suddenly Dean, already mauled and shredded from when Yellow Eyes (possessing his father) attacked, wakes up with a shuddering painful gasp. He knows he has to try to help his family. After all, family's all the Winchesters have. But he's hurt too badly. Too badly to even call out for help. 

Sam and their dad are passed out. 

Dean's hurt too much to even lift his fucking head. Cruel irony: _he's_ the one that wakes up and he can't do anything. 

His blood is warm, eyelids flutter shut again. In the distance, he hears sirens, and then nothing.


End file.
